


Almost a Year Later

by WanderingSoul7152



Series: Dadvid Appreciation Week 2017 [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A lil bit floofy, Dadvid Appreciation Week, Dang AO3 telling me it was posted on 26th, Day 3, Gwom - Freeform, Max's parent's aren't added because they don't deserve it, Oh weeell, Thanks for the positive feedback!, gwenmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSoul7152/pseuds/WanderingSoul7152
Summary: When that boy's parents showed up, it was her last nerve.It's been almost a year since it's happened, though.Dadvid Appreciation Week day three: Don't forget MomGwen!





	Almost a Year Later

Gwen hated this place, everything about it. The pay, her shitty boss, and these goddamn kids that made her life a living hell.

But she never realized that parents were worse than the kids she had endured that year.

Especially Max's parents. God, they were awful. When they had returned from the Pizza place, the sight of frantically pissed parents receded anxiety she really didn't need.

And then his parents showed up.

Total. Living. Hell.

It was the final straw when they yanked the boy's wrist to push him into the car.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

David spent that night calling authorities, while Gwen pulled the boy aside.

“Gwen, it's nothing. They do it all-”

She placed a light finger upon the forming bruise.

“HOLY FU-”

“You're not fine, Max.”

\-----

It had been almost a year since that happened.

Almost a year since that boy's parents ever touched him again.

A knock at the door sounded, “Max, can you get that?”

He dragged himself off the couch, and hesitated with the knob.

“Hi Maaax!” David greeted, to which he rolled his eyes.

“Get in here, treeman." He walked in, taking off his shoes, like the person he was.

Roaming into the kitchen, Gwen rises from the cabinets, smiling at the man with the contagious, yet giddy one he wore.

Going to sit his things on the table, he notices a card with sloppy cursive on it. His eyes widen at the words written upon.

“Hey, David can you-" she notices his sappy looking exterior, and the waterworks pooling from his eyes.

He's clutching the card, “Gwe-wen, I'm s-so pro-ud of y-ou!”

She goes to hug him. Not because he needed it, but because she didn't want Max to know he saw it.

\-----

Happy Mother's Day, Gwen.

**Author's Note:**

> 11:32, and I'm finally getting this in. I really couldn't think about what do for Gwen, I don't write her much. But I like that she's being included in Dadvid week!


End file.
